dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Buck Bailey
Buck Bailey is a bonded human, former member of the island Council, and DEVIL research subject. He was bonded to Cletus, an electric demon, before his capture and arrival at Facility 66. He is currently unbonded. Personality Despite being a douche when he was younger, Buck is now much more mature. However, he's still hot-headed and can be rash at times. At his core, he has a good heart. He's still traditional and a bit old-fashioned, but he retains a love for technology. Background Born to a large but poor family near the Everglades in Florida. He was the runt of his family, and because of this he often tried to outdo his brothers. As a young man, he was kind of a dick and very full of himself. He became interested in advancement and technology when the transistor radio came out, and he did very well in school because he wanted to become an engineer to kick the Russian's asses in the Cold War. He met his demon partner for the first time when he was 19 years old. Their meeting consisted of Buck capturing the alligator demon, tying him to his tractor, and dragging him around. Afterwards, he cut off a piece of the demon's flesh and attempting to nom it. This formed their bond, and the alligator turned into a man. Later, Buck would name him Cletus, after a friend who had been eaten by gators. He was deemed as possessed by his family, and they made him leave. They kicked his ass out. With guns. And then, Of Mice and Men happened. They traveled around for a time doing odd jobs, and slowly became closer. Despite hating each other at first, they became like brothers. On one of their jobs, it was discovered that Cletus was a demon. Buck was attacked and hit over the head (causing his scar), and he and Cletus were both captured. They were chained up together for days as their captors tried to 'remove' the demon from Buck. But then a man appeared and helped them escape, bringing them to the magical island of Barbara Powers Active *'Electrogenesis' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Technopathy:' Can control machines *'Electric Charge:' Charges objects with electricity. Passive *gaaaaaaaaay *'Electric Conductivity' *'Electric Absorption' Relationships Cletus They're as close as can be, brothers to the end. He's the only family Buck considers to have left. He acts like a big brother to Cletus and takes care of him. He always regrets the way that they met. Lovers Dalton Brigsby: They started out as friends, but slowly their relationship developed into something more. They are now boifrans. It's not common knowledge. Friends *'Baldric Lumbard:' He treats Baldric like a kid and watches out for the younger man. He refers to him by the nickname 'pug' because he always falls on his face. *'Cillian Bradley:' He just likes to hang with him. Allies Acquaintances Not Friends *'Xipili:' HAAAATE HATE AHTE HTHWSHTHAHTHE AHTES ZEE A LOT. He hates that Zee thinks of himself as a god. They have completely different morals. *'Eztli:' Dislikes that he's so willing to serve Zee. *'Legba' and Gisele Delacroix: Give him the creeps. He never knows what they're talking about, but they're always up to something. Trivia *He has two tattoos. One of a circuit board on his arm, and the other is a secret. Category:The Council Category:Archive: Characters